Egoist
"Egoist (feat. JinSoul)" is the first and title track from single album "Olivia Hye" by member Olivia Hye of LOOΠΔ. It was released on March 30, 2018 as the twelfth part of the "Girl of the Month" project along with a Music Video on YouTube. The song features rapping by JinSoul. Description Olivia Hye's titled track 'Egoist’ starts with calm melodies to eventually encounter provocative beats to take a step towards loving oneself instead of someone else. Pop melodies mix with EDM beats to build up until a dramatic fall at the beat drop, which then is brought to salvation by JinSoul's rap. Also, the music video features Olivia Hye's dynamic movements, along with hidden cuts around the narratives of LOOΠΔ. Lyrics |Kor = |Rom = |Eng = }} Gallery Promotional Images Behind The Scenes Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 1.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #1 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 2.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #2 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 3.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #3 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 4.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #4 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 5.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #5 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 6.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #6 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 7.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #7 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 8.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #8 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 9.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #9 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 10.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #10 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 11.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #11 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 12.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #12 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 13.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #13 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 14.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #14 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 15.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #15 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 16.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #16 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 17.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #17 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 18.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #18 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 19.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #19 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 20.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #20 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 21.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #21 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 22.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #22 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 23.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #23 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 24.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #24 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 25.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #25 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 26.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #26 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 27.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #27 Olivia Hye Egoist BTS 28.png|"Egoist" MV BTS #28 Screenshots Links Official * * * * Unofficial * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Credits * Chorus: * Recorded by: Woo Min Jung @ * Mixed by: @ Studio Sean Videos Music Video= |-|Teaser= |-|Lyric Video= Trivia * The Music Video took 8 days to reach 1 million views on YouTube, making it the quickest LOOΠΔ music video to reach the 1 million milestone. * An English rap version was included in "Orbit 1.0". * On their Instagram, posted 2 video snippets of them producing Egoist (beatmaking / drop/breakdown). ** Egoist has future bass and deep house elements. ** Hardware used: Native Instruments' keyboard controller 'Komplete Kontrol'. ** Software used: 'Logic Pro X'. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: '''“Egoist” MV official English captions''' Navigation pt-br:Egoist Category:2018 Release Category:Song Category:Title track Category:Olivia Hye (single) Category:Olivia Hye Category:JinSoul Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye